


Whale fall

by petrichor_13



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_13/pseuds/petrichor_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當巨大的鯨魚在海洋中死去，它的屍體最終會緩緩沉入海底。對鯨魚本身而言只是單純的死亡，但對深海海底的生物來說，從海面飄下的食物碎屑已是天降甘霖，更不用說偶然落下的龐大軀體，簡直就是在沙漠中出現的綠洲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whale fall

**Author's Note:**

> ＊Dickdami  
> ＊前陣子偶然在網路上看到一篇關於Whale Fall(鯨落)的介紹，覺得很適合拿來描寫他們XD  
> ＊文章以Dick的視角為主。

*

Dick得在布魯德海文及高譚之間往返。  
偶爾是因為Bruce需要他的幫忙，偶爾是因為其他原因，某些私人原因。

_譬如說Damian。_

 

如果要用一個特別的詞來形容，他覺得Damian的存在有點像是Whale fall。  
當巨大的鯨魚在海洋中死去，它的屍體最終會緩緩沉入海底。對鯨魚本身而言只是單純的死亡，但對深海海底的生物來說，從海面飄下的食物碎屑已是天降甘霖，更不用說偶然落下的龐大軀體，簡直就是在沙漠中出現的綠洲。

又或者，換上Dick真正想說的，是黑暗中溫柔的奇蹟。

 

當然，他並不是打從一開始就這麼認為。Dick和Damian也有著一段坑坑疤疤的磨合期，只是隨著時間流逝，Damian已經不像過去那樣乖戾，從少年身上反射出來的，是更多屬於那個年紀應有的情緒和反應。純真這個詞是不可能用上了，硬要描述的話，大概是沉穩中帶點狂躁和冷意，像Damian眼底那抹冰藍，讓他久久無法移開視線。

 

「Grayson?」Dick從思考迴路中清醒過來，他望向眼前的少年，扯出笑容。

「嘖，笑什麼。我們幾點要出門?」Damian將手伸進口袋裡看了一眼隨身聽的螢幕，像是在確保路途中自己可以一直聽著音樂而非Dick的閒話。

「等Alfred把採買清單交給我們的時候就可以出發了。」較為年長的男子拍了拍沙發，示意Damian坐下來等待。

 

Dick這次的拜訪剛好錯開了Bruce會在大宅裡出現的時間，那名黑暗騎士正因正義聯盟的事務短暫離開高譚，而Dick理所當然接下蝙蝠俠披風的工作。

原先他應該好好睡上一覺，等到夜幕低垂再過來。

但他忍不住。 

撇除工作，Dick幾乎不知道自己是抱持著什麼樣的心態來到這座城市。  
在每一次的拜訪中他都會見到Damian，不論是刻意留下或偶然遇見。而即便是偶然，也都帶有他不易被外人察覺的刻意成分。  
這就像是某種逐漸讓人成癮的壞習慣，一旦染上便很難戒除。  
而Dick甚至有些期待自己就這樣沉淪其中，墜落到連氧氣都變的稀少的深海海底。

 

他深吸了一口氣，在Alfred出現於客廳時站了起來。

「那就麻煩您了，Richard少爺。希望你們在海生館玩的開心。」老管家將清單交給他後露出一抹慈祥的微笑。  
而Damian在確定Alfred已經走遠才從沙發上跳起，一邊扯著皺成一團的T-shirt帽子一邊向Dick說道

「不要忘記你答應我的冰淇淋，Grayson。」少年用極低的音量說著，像是某種暗號。

「是是是，今天晚上準時送到你的房間。」他伸出手輕輕摸了一下Damian的頭髮。出乎意料之外，少年像是看透自己的渴望一般沒有選擇躲開。

他感受著停留在指尖的熱度逐漸擴散，從手掌蔓延到他的整隻手臂，彷彿滲進血液裡的氰化物一般，無法輕易中和或分離。  
Dick愣了一下。他不知道該怎麼從這團泥淖之中抽身，因為他是心甘情願踏進去的。他盯著Damian的白色耳機，視線順著耳機線從小巧的耳朵外圍一路向下，一直到臉頰，側頸，鎖骨，最後是T-shirt的口袋。

 

他在Damian注意到之前將手臂縮了回去。

 

*  
「......我不曉得你對海洋生物這麼感興趣，竟然還用冰淇淋賄賂我。」Damian在他們準備踏進海生館門口時小聲咕噥著。

Dick低聲笑了出來。他對海洋生物並沒有特別研究或異常熱情，只是在因緣際會下拿到門票，僅此而已。但他無法否認的是他確實想和Damian一起來。他想念所有他們獨處的時間，也樂於製造他們能夠獨處的機會。  
他喜歡擁有一個羅賓，即便此時此刻的他不是蝙蝠俠。  
有時他也會想著有沒有穿著制服或許並不重要，因為不管從什麼角度來說，Damian一直都以某種形式陪在他身邊。  
而這一切讓Dick感到滿足。

但滿足也許已經不夠。

 

他們走遍了館內所有區域，Damian比他所想的更為興奮，即便少年一直有意隱藏這點。  
在他們來到珊瑚礁館的海底隧道時，Damian走在他的前頭，而他就這麼看著少年的背影。光線從一個他無法觸及的區域落下，在水中來回波折，最後滾動在那頭俐落的黑色短髮及地面之間，像是游移於青色玻璃的光點。

隨後人潮逐漸湧進，Dick在心底默默思考著也許他能在人群淹沒他們之時嘗試牽起少年的手，但他又不禁躊躇，這個動作會不會太過......

親密。 

 

他看見Damian邁開步伐朝深海水域館移動，館內的盡頭有一艘潛水艇鸚鵡螺號的模型靜置在那。他加快腳步跟了上去。左前方是發光生物及深海生物的個別水箱，右前方則是海底火山、熱噴泉以及鯨骸的虛擬造景。  
而他們就像尼莫船長和阿宏納教授*般一同漫步在海底森林。

Dick盯著鯨骸生物群的介紹，除了一片灰濛的神祕感外，還有許多他說不出名字的小型生物穿梭於巨大骸骨之中，像個充滿生機的廢墟。  
而當他繼續閱讀著厭氧細菌是如何分解鯨骨中的脂類時，他突然查覺到有一股無法忽視的視線盯著自己。

 

Dick微微低下頭，看見Damian朝他伸出了手。

「Grayson?」 

那是一種不同於以往的語調，不停在他的耳邊來回擺盪。  
像是要敲碎他覆蓋於外表的偽裝，並且溫柔又殘忍的撩撥著他的心弦。

頓時，館內似乎變得格外靜謐，彷彿整個海底只剩Dick一人獨自承受來自四面八方的水壓，而逐漸加速的心跳聲則在催促自己的趕緊作出反應。

 

他深吸一口氣，在Damian的手險些要縮回去前用力握了上去。

 

少年以微不可見的弧度顫動了一下，隨後便將整張臉轉往潛水艇模型的方向。

 

起初，Dick只是用右手掌輕輕覆蓋著，兩人隨著群眾在館內四處移動。而後，他感覺到Damian正用一種若有似無的力道回握著，他笑了一下，以相當緩慢的速度讓手指溜進對方的指間。他的拇指微微摩擦著達米安的左手手背，熱度從緊貼的肌膚緩慢竄出，像是溫暖的水流擦過。  
Dick注意到他得花費相當大的精神才能避免自己進一步做出任何脫軌的動作。

 

他們在閉館的半個小時前離去，橘黃色的餘暉輕灑在館前的噴水池上，而Dick在鬆開Damian的手後再度沉進那雙冰藍色的眼眸。  
突然一架飛機從空中盤旋而過，灰白色的形體就這樣倒映在少年的瞳孔中，像一隻巨大的白鯨。

 

一隻在六十年後會從大海中央墜落，成為溫柔孤島的白鯨。

**Author's Note:**

> *儒勒‧凡爾納《海底兩萬里》中的主要人物。他們在搭乘潛水艇鸚鵡螺號徜徉於各大海域時曾經短暫漫步於海底森林。
> 
> 大概會以系列的方式繼續寫下去，有機會也想寫他們兩個到處去旅行///  
> 親親抱抱什麼的....TvT(?)


End file.
